Neko Lover
by Okamidemon
Summary: Yuma is having a hard time with Kiyoteru recently. Kiyoteru seems to be ignoring him. Yuma also is starting to feel different. Every time Kiyoteru gets close to him, his heart begins beating faster! And to top it off, Yuma finds that Kiyoteru is ignoring him because of a cat! What will Yuma do with all this bad luck? YumaXKiyoteru some GakupoXKaito, RinxMiku, but most of it is not.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi! Kiyoteru!" I pushed open the sliding door to the teacher's office. Kiyoteru quickly stood up from his desk and walked towards me.

He covered my mouth and pushed me out of the office, closing the door behind him, "Yuma! I told you to not talk to me at school!"

I smiled, "eh? Why can't a student ask his teacher for help?"

Kiyoteru growled, "Yuma!"

"Fine, fine~" I turned away. I smiled at him, "I will see you after school~"

Kiyoteru sighed and turned back to the teacher's office. Some girls ran up to him. Kiyoteru smiled at them kindly. Kiyoteru was always kind to everyone… I wonder why he's so mean to me… I walked up to the roof. It was lunch time. I would always go bother Kiyoteru first thing, but he seems to be getting really annoyed these days.

"Yuma-kun~" Kaito waved at me.

"Yo, what kinda lunch do ya have~" I glomped myself onto Kaito's back and looked at his bento.

"I have some rice, egg, sausage-" Kaito began pointing out all the foods in his bento.

"And none for you," Gakupo glared at me.

"Tsk, stingy…" I glared back at him.

"Don't be mean Gakupo~ We can all share," Kaito smiled.

"Yeah~ Share!" I sang.

"You guys always make a fuss…" Piko quietly ate his bento.

"No we don't~ You're just too quiet!" I sighed.

"What did you say?" Piko snapped.

Kaito panicked, "please don't fight… it's bad to fight!"

I paused and looked at Kaito. I smiled and jumped on him, "Sempai~ You're too cute!"

"You bastard!" Gakupo stood up quickly.

The school day went by quickly. After the fun lunch, we went back to our classes and waited it out. The bell rang and the students all flocked out of the school, all excited to go out and eat. Today was friday. The most favorite day of the week for most people. Getting to sleep in, wake up in the afternoon, hang out with friends…

I sat at my desk in the empty classroom. I wonder if Kiyoteru will wait for me. I glanced out the window. Kiyoteru stood by the gate and waved to all the students that passed by. Often girls would stop and crowd around him in threes. It seems they were asking to eat with him or something. Kiyoteru would wave his hand and the girls would frown.

I stood up from my chair and walked out of the classroom. I've known Kiyoteru since I was a little kid. He is a good friend of my parents. But since my parents always work overseas, he would come over and take care of me. I sighed, not that I need to be taken care of.

I walked towards the gate, hands in my pockets. I wonder if he would notice me… I walked out of school, not stopping at Kiyoteru. The girls seemed to have captured his attention. I stared back and puffed up my cheeks, "stupid…"

"Yuma-kun!" Two girls ran up to me happily. One had green hair tied up into two pigtails, and another had blonde hair with a bow head band.

"Miku, and Rin…" I murmured. I stared at Rin, the blonde one, "oh, that's right! Is Len sick today?"

"Yeah," Rin answered.

"Anyways," The two smiled, "do you want to go out and get a bite?"

I cocked my head to the side, "ah…" I glanced at Kiyoteru. He was looking at me. I quickly turned around, "I don't think I can… I have a lot of homework to do tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Aw…" Rin frowned. The two turned and waved at me, "tomorrow it is, ok?"

I waved back at them smiling, "tomorrow~ You girls have to treat~"

"Meanie!" Miku shouted back, and the two went off.

I spun around to Kiyoteru. The girls were gone. Somehow… I felt happier. I grinned at him, "let's go home!"

.

"You got a cat?" I stared at the small calico cat that greeted us at the door way.

"No, I just picked him up," Kiyoteru took off his shoes and walked ahead, "lock the door when you come in."

"Yeah, yeah, I know~" I locked the door and headed in. I sat on the couch and sprawled myself out. The small cat would always Kiyoteru, "...clingy…" I sighed. I looked at Kiyoteru, who was setting down his stuff, "what's his name?"

"There is no name," Kiyoteru answered after a few second pause.

I stayed quiet. Did he name him a weird name? Ah, well. Not that I care about that cat...

"Let me see your tests," Kiyoteru held out his hand.

"Eh?" I complained, "we just got home, and you want to check my grades?" We were at Kiyoteru's house. I would always stay over at his house on the weekends.

"What? Are you going to puff up your cheeks again and act like a baby?" Kiyoteru sighed. He slid off his tie and removed his coat. I stared at him.

"So you were looking at me!" I smiled.

"What's so good about that?" Kiyoteru snapped.

"Nothing… I just…" I puffed my cheeks up without knowing, "thought you might ignore me…"

Kiyoteru pinched my cheeks, "are you stupid?"

"Pfft!" The air in my cheeks flowed out making a farting sound. I blushed, "ah… I did it again!"

Kiyoteru sighed and went to his closet. He threw me a shirt and some loose pants, "put these on. You wouldn't want to sleep in your school uniform would you?"

"Ah, thank you~" I smiled and took the clothes. I unbuttoned my jacket. Kiyoteru was changing too. He slid off his shirt, revealing his bare back. I stared at it behind my shirt. I felt my face get hot.

I covered my face and flailed around Kiyoteru's shirt. Kiyoteru noticed me, "what are you doing?"

He turned to me, shirtless. I felt my whole body heat up. I spun around and covered my lower half, "n-nothing!"

Kiyoteru sighed and went on dressing himself. I stared at the ground. I knew my face was still red. I got up, "I uh… am ganna use your bathroom!" I ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. I slid down onto the floor. Why am I… turned on?

.

I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me quietly. Has he already gone to bed? Was I that long? I walked to the kitchen. Wha… it's already 5… We got back at 4… Did I really spend an hour in the bathroom?

"Yuma, you finally come out?" Kiyoteru came out of his room scratching the back of his head.

I blushed and quickly turned around. I grabbed a cup from the cupboard, "I guess…"

The cup slipped from my hand. Kiyoteru caught it and placed in down, "how troublesome…" He stood right behind me. I could feel his breaths on my neck. My face turned an even brighter red.

Kiyoteru looked at me. He turned my head and pressed his forehead against mine, "are you catching a cold?"

His face is so close! I felt my body heat up again. This is not good… I backed away, "w-what are ya saying?" I laughed.

"Your face is all-" Kiyoteru paused in the middle. I saw his eyes stray down to my lower half. This is the worst! When did this even start? I opened my mouth to try an excuse, but Kiyoteru spoke again, "were you reading inappropriate things in the bathroom?"

I glanced up at Kiyoteru, "y-yeah… maybe… something like that…" I was thinking of you!

"Well, then it is your own fault that I saw you like this. Go do what you need to do, throw out whatever you had, then go to sleep," Kiyoteru pushed up his glasses and turned around.

I stared at his back. I got up and grabbed Kiyoteru's hand. He turned to look at me. What should I do? I did not think this through at all! Why did I even grab his hand? I blushed and glanced away.

"What is it?" Kiyoteru looked up at me.

I was a bit taller than Kiyoteru. I looked back at him and smiled awkwardly, "I… don't know how… will ya help me?"

Kiyoteru's eyes widened, "w-what?"

.

"What happened, Yuma-kun!" Miku and Rin leaned up to me.

"Ah…" I touched my cheek, "this is nothing…" I smiled at the girls, "let's go and eat ok?" Last night was quite painful… I never expected Kiyoteru to be like that… I touched my cheek. Kiyoteru hit me after I asked him to help me. He kicked me out, so I had to walk home. I didn't eat dinner either. I was too embarrassed of what happened to even eat. I sighed and followed the girls into the cafe.

The girls ordered themselves a large icee and for me, a cup of tea. I looked at the tea. There were some tea leaves on the bottom. Ah… I don't like these kinds… I remember when Kiyoteru would scold me because I was too picky. Kiyoteru…

"Yuma…" Rin frowned at me, "your face is really red…"

"Hah?" I covered my face, "wha-"

"Is something the matter, Yuma-kun?" Miku tilted her head to the side.

I smiled at them, "no… nothing."

The girls looked at eachother then smiled at me, "is it possible that you have a girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend? What? No, he-" I paused.

"He?" Miku covered her mouth.

"I didn't mean…" I panicked.

"So that's how it is…" Rin murmured.

Ah, it's over. I have too much bad luck! First I begin acting all weird, then I get kicked out and hit, then I get to lose two friends, who will probably tell everyone else, then I'm really done!

Rin grinned and stood up, "I told you Miku! I knew I was right!"

"Eh?" I looked up at Rin.

"Ugh! I thought I was right~" Miku held her head and shook.

"Um… what are ya two fighting about?" I asked cautiously.

Rin sat down and leaned over the table, pointing at me. Miku frowned, having lost the battle. Both the girls answered me, "if you liked Kiyoteru-sensei!"

* * *

A/N: So I haven't posted anything in a long time. I am sorry about that... I am very busy with school and stuff. I got a new computer, so I hope to get things done faster.

I hoped you liked this chapter, and please leave any type of review. Just not mean ones where you insult me... *sob* Anyway, please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for those who read or were about to read this chapter last time. I 'accidentally' deleted it. OTL It is the same even the author note on the bottom. Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

I like Kiyoteru? What are the girls even saying? Ugh, I scratched my head as I trudged back to my house. I grabbed my door's knob, "hah?"

I pulled on it, then sighed, "oh yeah… the keys…" I patted my side pockets, "huh?" I patted my back pockets, "... no way…"

I stared at the ground, I locked myself out… how does that even happen? I spun around and grabbed the railing of the apartments, "GYAAAA!"

The landlady ran out of her room and threw a newspaper at me, "Yuma-san! For the 7th time!"

I threw the newspaper back down onto the ground, "shutup you old hag! You don't know what I go through!"

"Don't make me call Kiyoteru-sensei again!" She yelled back.

"Do it! It's not like he can make me do anything!" I began stomping in frustration.

"Don't make me come up there!" The landlady began walking up the stairs.

I began backing away towards the end of the 2nd floor, "you can't say that when you already begin walking up! It doesn't make sense!"

"So you actually pay attention in school?" The landlady fumed, reaching the second floor.

"When did I not?"

"Since you went to school! Now stop yelling and making a ruckus!" The landlady pointed her newspaper at me.

I turned to her and yelled even louder, "ya can't make me do-"

The door I stood in front of swung open and hit me. I fell down. A man came out of the room and glared at me, grinning, "I'm trying ta sleep…"

Shit! I backed away. This is one of the scariest neighbors you can have. I smiled awkwardly, slowly getting up, "g-good afternoon… O-Oshiro-san…"

The landlady pouted, "Oshiro-san, please teach this child a lesson!"

"Why me?" He scratched his head sleepily.

I slowly began crawling away. The landlady replied, "I will lower your rent if you do."

I bolted. That old hag! Oshida grabbed my shirt with a single hand and took his cigarette out of his mouth with his other. I flailed around trying to free myself. Oshida looked at me and smiled, "I would be glad to."

I looked at Oshida and frowned. This is the worst…

.

I sat quietly on the couch. What should I do? Oshiro sat next to me blowing his cigarette. He had his arm around me. I glanced around. I would be a dead man if I attempt to escape…

Oshiro blew out the last of the cigarette. He put out the cigarette with his bare hands and threw it on the ground. Then he turned to me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Am I that scary?" He asked.

I stayed silent, slowly inching away from him.

He sighed, then smiled, "well, I like em' trembling."

"Wha-!" I stood up. Oshiro pushed me down on the couch. I flailed around and tried to push him off, "get… off of me!"

"That's it," he praised.

"Ya treatin' me like a toy!" I snapped.

Oshiro paused and looked up at me, "aren't you?"

I fumed, "of course I am no-"

Oshiro ran his hand into my pants, "let me play already."

"Ah!" I grabbed his head and tried pushing away, "s-stop!"

He licked my neck, slowly going lower.

"Mn!" I turned myself over. Hah! You can't do anything now!

Oshiro stared at me, "I didn't think that you would want it so soon…"

"Eh?"

Oshiro slid my pants off and ran his fingers on my back.

Wha-! I- I made it worse! I hugged the couch pillow, "nah!"

"Such a nice voice," Oshiro laughed.

"S-shut up!" I closed my eyes tightly. I'm done for! I felt tears in my eyes, goodbye world…

Oshiro began laughing.

I glanced back. I sat myself up and pulled up my pants, "w-what's so funny?"

Oshiro looked at me as if I were stupid, "did you really think I would do you?"

"H-how else would a person think!" I stood up with the pillow.

"I'm not into cocky brats like you," Oshiro stood up.

"You!" I growled.

"It was fun," Oshiro walked to his desk and sat down. He tied his hair up, out of his face, "you can leave if you want to." Oshiro picked up a pencil and began writing. I stayed silent.

Should I leave? O-of course I should leave! I turned around. I glanced back at Oshiro. He looks lonely…

"Aren't you going to leave?"

I flinched, "am I annoying?"

"Not really."

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"You obviously are writing something…"

"Really?"

"What are you writing?"

"A story."

"What kind?"

"Romance."

"Heh…" I sighed. Him? A Romantic? Hah! Nonsense.

"Tragedy."

"Hah?" My happy imaginations of romance crumbled and fell to the ground.

"The characters eventually die in some incident… Hey," Oshiro turned to me.

"What?" I glared at him.

"How should they die?"

"WHAT?!" I chucked the pillow at him, "h-how should I know? I don't think of how people should die!"

"Calm down…"

"I am calm!" I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Come on, give me ideas," Oshiro spun around in his chair.

A tragic death… "I don't know… Just make a new version of Rome and Jewels."

"'Rome and Jewels? Never heard of that."

"Are you stupid? It's famous… I think…" I thought for a bit.

"I only know a book called 'Romeo and Juliet.'"

"Rome- T-that's what I said!" I stood up embarrassed. Ah~ Acting all high and mighty… I squatted down and hugged my knees hiding myself from Oshiro.

"Oh… I must have heard wrong. Other than that, give me another idea," Oshiro laughed.

Another one? Ah… I have to make a good one. So good that he would forget what I just said. I closed my eyes, "Maybe it can be a tragedy about… two men?"

"Oh~ That would be able to teach others things. Go on."

"A teacher… and a student. The student loves a teacher, who is straight. He confesses, gets rejected, but keeps trying. Eventually being accepted. But the teacher finds a woman he is attracted to. He leaves the student. The student still loves him and tries to get him back… The teacher accuses the student, everything is revealed…"

Oshiro seemed to be listening very closely because when I turned back he had his eyes closed like he was imagining it in my mind. He opened his eyes once I finished, "is that your nightmare?"

"Excuse me?"

"That student… must be you."

I stood up, "what are you saying? That I'm a homo? Please… I like girls! I have been dating girls only! Two men? That's not possible you know?"

"It is possible. There are actually quite a lot of them," Oshiro took out a cigarette and lit it.

"If it was true… then… who would I be in love with?" I asked.

"How would I know? I don't go to your school."

"Then you have nothing to say about it!" I pointed at Oshiro, "I will prove you wrong, old man!" I ran to Oshiro's door. I opened the door.

"Taka-" Kiyoteru stood in front of me. He held a plastic bag with two lunches in it.

Oshiro walked up behind me, "ah, Kiyoteru you're early."

Kiyoteru ignored me and walked into Oshiro's apartment, "I am always early."

I stepped out of Oshiro's apartment. Kiyoteru closed the door behind him. I walked to my apartment and pulled on the door knob. Locked. Oh… that's right… I locked myself out. I laughed softly to myself, "I'm pathetic." I grabbed my shirt near my heart, "ah… it hurts." I turned myself around and leaned on the door. Where should I go? Maybe I should invade Kaito's house… But, Gakupo probably is there. Piko's? Nah… he won't let me. I slid down and smiled.

This really is the worst day.

* * *

A/N: ... I am so sorry... I haven't like posted in like... 50 thousand years... so here is one. It actually is quite depressing huh?

QUESTION TIME!

1) What do you think is going to happen?

2) How do you people think Oshiro looks like? (I'm curious)

I will try my best to give you good chapters ASAP, ok? Thank you as always!

*Oshiro's full name is Takano Oshiro* (jus' sayin')


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuma! Wake up!"

"Hmm?" I rubbed my eyes and got up. I looked besides me. A girl stood angrily besides me. I looked at her, "and who are you?"

The girl hit my head with a rolled up newspaper, "your sister!"

"Heh?" I got up off of the bed, "when did you exist?"

"How rude!"

I opened the closet. I was back at my families home. Sis probably brought me back. My sister's name is Yuka. She is the only family member I have left. Mother died, then Father killed himself. The most loving parents you can ever get. Yuka works in the red-light district to get money. I on the other hand is just going to school and living off of instant noodles and Kiyoteru's cooking. Kiyoteru…

"So why were you locked outside?" Yuka lit a cigarette and sat on my bed.

"First of all, stop smoking, it makes you smell like a homeless bum," I sighed.

"Why are you so rude now?" Yuka put out her cigar, "you used to be all clingy to me when we were younger…"

"That was when Mother was alive," I quickly changed and headed to the door, "now then, I will be leaving."

Yuka followed me out, "where will you be going? Invade Kiyo's house?"

"Stop calling him Kiyo…"

"Why?"

I looked away, "no reason."

"Hmm?" Yuka lit another cigar, "well, call me if you want to know more about Kiyo."

"What do you know about him?"

"Are you stupid?" Yuka walked off, "a girlfriend will obviously know more than a brat that just invades his house."

"Gi-girlfriend?" Kiyoteru has a girlfriend? And it's my sister? No, no, that's not possible…

I looked down at the ground, "it's not… like I care…" That's right. I don't need to butt into Kiyoteru's lovelife. But… why does my heart feel heavy?

.

So I ended up here… I stared at the door of Kiyoteru's house. Didn't I say that I don't care? I did didn't I? I sighed and leaned back and forth. I want to see him… I shook my head, "what am I saying?"

"What are you doing just standing there?" The door opened. Kiyoteru glared at me.

I gulped. He's angry! "Uh… I…"

"Come in."

I walked into Kiyoteru's house. I locked the door behind me quietly. Kiyoteru sat down on the couch, "so, what do you want?"

I stayed standing, "um… do you…"

"Hurry up," Kiyoteru demanded.

"... do you have…"

"Yuma!" Kiyoteru snapped.

"S-sorry!" I flinched, "d-do you have a g-girlfriend!" I blurted it out.

"Hah?!" Kiyoteru growled.

I bowed, "s-so sorry!"

Kiyoteru sighed, "stop apologizing."

"Yeah… so-" I stopped myself.

"Sit down," Kiyoteru looked at me.

I sat down as far away from Kiyoteru as I could. He seemed to have calmed down…

"If I said I do have a girlfriend what would you do?" Kiyoteru questioned.

"If you had a girlfriend…" Then what else can I do? I gripped my hands tightly.

Kiyoteru sighed, "don't get all depressed because of one question."

Why wouldn't I get depressed? Because I-

"You really are a weird kid… Even last night… did you drink a school or something?" Kiyoteru looked at me, "you really are trouble-"

"I didn't drink!" I yelled.

Kiyoteru flinched, "ok, ok… calm down."

"H-how can I calm down? I!... For you I…"

Kiyoteru looked as if he was bracing himself for what was coming.

I looked up at Kiyoteru, "I love you!"

"Wha-"

"Sorry…" I laughed to myself, "you must think I am gross…" I got up to leave. I actually said it… Oshiro old man really was right… Oh well, I know the answer already.

"Yuma!" Kiyoteru grabbed my wrist.

I deflected his hand, "please don't touch me. I might just attack you."

Kiyoteru retracted his hand.

I turned to leave, "tomorrow is that last day you will see me. I'll transfer to a new school…" What am I saying? "Maybe Hokkaido… somewhere far. Oh, and don't worry, I-"

Kiyoteru slapped me, "what are you going on about? You're going to transfer? Because of this little thing…"

"It's not little," I replied.

"You… you said you loved me, and don't even wait for an answer…"

"I already know. You think I am weird…"

"'Weird?' Is that what you think? Is that how lowly you think of me?"

"I am not thinking lowly of you!"

"I am not going to leave a childhood friend just because he loves the same gender! Only stupid people do that."

I turned to Kiyoteru, "then what is your answer?"

Kiyoteru went silent.

"You see?"

Kiyoteru snapped at me, "It's not 'you see?' ok? I-I'll think about it…" Kiyoteru looked up at me. His face was red, "so… don't just leave me… ok?"

S-so cute… I looked away to look cool, "fine…" I looked back and hugged him, "you too… don't leave me."

Kiyoteru slowly wrapped his arms around me, "... yeah…"

My mind went wack. Kiyoteru is hugging me! Oh, he hasn't hugged me in so long… What should I do? I nudged Kiyoteru's neck with my nose, "I wanna jus' eat ya right now."

Kiyoteru punched me in the stomach, "die!"

"Gya!" I held my stomach. I leaned my head on Kiyoteru's shoulder in pain.

"There, there, you'll be fine," Kiyoteru patted my back and smiled at me.

I smiled back at him painfully, "... you think so?"

"Yup!" Kiyoteru smiled at me. His eyes were cold, staring straight through my perverted mind. If Kiyoteru loves me currently… I wonder… if Kiyoteru is a sadist...

* * *

A/N: So last chapter was a mess (in posting and stuff) but yay~ another chapter so quick (kinda) I dunno about this story... (I don't know about any story...) I guess this was a intro into their 'developing' love. I dunno. But what I do know, is that this story won't end that soon~ (I hope you are happy... TT_TT)

Thank you for reading, I will try to get another chapter up!

QUESTION (If anyone wants to answer...)

1) Do you like this story?

2) Do you think the story is a bit weird in some way? (e.g. story plot, character's personality, ect.)

Thank you, this will help! (If someone answers at least one TT-TT)


End file.
